metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spirit
Re: Galeem article? Probably not, since we don't have an article for Tabuu or other Smash-exclusive characters (NSamus, Copied Power Suit, etc. are exceptions since they are directly related to the Metroid series). His info can probably just be summarized on the eventual World of Light article. --PeabodySam (talk) 00:37, November 20, 2018 (UTC) :I've been wondering if boss pages would be appropriate since Samus can fight them on replays and at the end of SSE. Moreso Galeem and Tabuu than Petey Piranha, Rayquaza etc. If not pages, maybe a section on the bosses list or Brawl and Ultimate pages. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 00:44, November 20, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm just concerned about that same argument being used to justify writing articles for every enemy from Subspace, since Samus can fight them at some point. A more self-contained section on the respective pages (Subspace, World of Light, etc.) would probably be more appropriate. --PeabodySam (talk) 00:59, November 20, 2018 (UTC) :::True. Mario Wiki's done that, and they have pages for every Smash stage like Brinstar etc. All right, a section. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:20, November 20, 2018 (UTC) Understanding spirits I need help understanding how they work. In the Nov. 1 Direct, I saw some spirit (probably Eevee or another) equipped in gameplay, and then that character appeared and helped. That made me think if Adam Malkovich is a spirit, he'll show up and do something, maybe disable a move from the enemy he didn't authorize. Is that the case? Do the spirits cause whatever character to appear in gameplay, or is it like stickers and it's purely art? And the Eevee spirit meant it would appear as a Poke Ball Pokemon. If I make sense. How do I English? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 00:15, November 21, 2018 (UTC) :From what I understand, they're glorified stickers/custom parts when used by players. Primary Spirits boost your stats, and Support Spirits give you an extra ability (e.g. resisting a particular stage hazard). That's it. :It only really gets interesting when you're battling NPC Puppet Fighters in World of Light and/or Spirit Board. That's when the battle is given special conditions to represent the idea of fighting the Spirits themselves. :In the case of Eevee, the extra conditions for that battle include summoning Eevee as though it had appeared from a Pokeball. However, I'm pretty sure that "summoned characters" are limited to just Pokemon and Assist Trophies. Therefore, while it's possible (but unconfirmed) that the Metroid Spirit may summon a Metroid Assist Trophy during its battle, I highly doubt that we're going to see Adam Malkovich actually join the fight. :Though, now I am wondering how the Adam Malkovich Spirit battle will play out. Maybe the player's special moves are disabled during the match, forcing them to rely on physical attacks to defeat the Puppet Fighter? That could actually be interesting... --PeabodySam (talk) 00:35, November 21, 2018 (UTC) :::All right, that sounds more sensible. If every spirit character showed up in gameplay, then I'd sit Sakurai down and say "Dude, take a damn break!" (he really deserves one after this) It's probably for the best if Adam Malkovich doesn't show up in a fight; wouldn't want him to freeze shot me in the back. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:25, November 21, 2018 (UTC)